


rumble

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Rumble.





	rumble

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s a beautiful day, sun shining and birds chirping and all of that romantic crap. Minami’s never been one for traditional courting, which is why she’s going out with Koyama Keiichiro.

She’s the most attracted to him when he fails. He’s possibly the best thing to come out of her (thankfully) short time working with three Johnny’s boys; once they discovered her affection for the underdog, Koyama was unceremoniously shoved at her from all three sides.

“He’ll never forget your birthday,” Yokoyama told her with a serious face.

“You’ll only be second in importance to his mother,” Taguchi said fondly.

“He’ll let you top,” was Akanishi’s input, and Minami still doesn’t quite know what to think of that.

“He’s not very manly, is he?” Emi observed the day Koyama was on set for his cameo. “I mean, I can’t believe that he would punch Akanishi in the face for _one minute_ , and Akanishi is pretty girly himself. They’re _Johnny’s_ , after all.”

That was basically the deciding factor for Minami, she recalls with a smirk as she lays on Koyama under their tree in the park. Anyone Suzuki Emi shows disinterest in is automatically Minami’s type.

“Are you comfortable?” he asks her, his voice more nervous than concerned. Almost two years later and he still falls all over himself around her, although admittedly she hopes that he never stops.

“Mm,” she answers, smiling brightly. “So relaxing~”

For being who they are, they find a lot of time to just _be_. Together. Minami isn’t filming right now and Koyama’s boyband isn’t very busy; this is the most time they’ve spent together since they started dating. What’s comfortable isn’t just Koyama’s bony shoulder but the atmosphere surrounding them, even when they’re apart.

It’s really the easiest relationship she’s ever had. She never has to worry about Koyama being untrue because that’s not who he is, and besides those kind of men don’t send cell phone pictures several times a day of things that make him think of her, or remember word-for-word their first conversation and the events leading up to their first kiss. Other girls might find that creepy or overbearing, but Minami prefers it over the alternative.

She’s really lucky to have a boyfriend like him. It’s not just her, either – he’s good to his family, his friends, and everyone he works with. This kind of genuine sincerity hardly exists in the world anymore, and after a few months of witnessing it first-hand she actually told him that he should be selfish for once and do something for himself instead of focusing on everyone else all the time.

“I already am,” he had told her. “I’m with you.”

He may send flowers to the wrong address or burn their dinner because he’s trying so hard to make it perfect, but his heart is in the right place and Minami wouldn’t have him any other way.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks now, awkwardly wrapping his arm around her and resting his hand on her wrist.

She laces their fingers together naturally. “Food.”

As if on cue, her stomach grumbles. The force of his resulting laugh shakes her a little, making her feel even closer to him. “Shall we go to my family’s restaurant?”

Maybe she’s in it for the free ramen, too.


End file.
